Piano
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Allen worries Lenalee. Nothing feels like it has been the same since the discovery of the Fourteenth’s presence. That’s why a moment in a room with a piano is so important to the both of them. Allen/Lenalee


**Title:** Piano

**Synopsis:** Allen worries Lenalee. Nothing feels like it has been the same since the discovery of the Fourteenth's presence. That's why a moment in a room with a piano is so important to the both of them.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N**: -man story number two! Not the best thing I've ever written, but whatever. I hope that everyone enjoys! Leave a review please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man because if I did Bak would be a much larger character.

--

Truth be told, the piano was always Lenalee's favorite instrument.

Sure, violins were nice. Trumpets had a purpose, she supposed. There was something calming about the noise of a clarinet, but the piano was the only instrument that had ever interested her.

Even as a child it was the piano that called to her; when she had first heard one she was addicted the somber sounds it could make, and also to the fast paced. There were so many levels and depths to the music that a piano could form, unlike most other instruments.

Any other instrument was just an instrument. No depth, no layers, it was only what you heard on the outside and nothing more.

The piano was like a person, full of surprises. What one saw on the outside could easily be many different things. Just as a piano could play more versatile things, a boy with white hair and a red pentacle on his face could be more than he just appeared.

--

Poking at her food, Lenalee wasn't quite paying attention to what was going on around her. It wasn't until she was poked harshly in the side that she even noticed that Lavi had sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked her once he knew that he had gotten her attention. "You seem out of it."

Laughing, Lenalee tried to focus her ever-wandering mind. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit worried… I guess." Nervously, she laughed a bit to herself. There was just something else on her mind that she was worried about, terrified, actually.

Though Lavi thought he knew what she was so worried about, he didn't press her. Both of them knew that the familiar head of white hair would come out of the Ark soon enough, though a bit worse for the wear. When he returned things would be back to normal and Lenalee would quit worrying quite so much. That was, at least, until the boy was sent out again on another almost suicidal mission that the Order seemed to love to give to him.

"He's fine, don't worry about him." Lavi said, popping a bite sized piece of grilled meat into his mouth. "Allen's been on much more dangerous missions and has come back alive; this time will be no different."

Wishing that it was his success on this mission was her worry, Lenalee looked down at her plate of untouched food. It wasn't his safety that was what was worrying her, at least this time. It was more than that. The things that were making her feel sick with concern were the changes that had been occurring in Allen lately. They weren't the sort of changes that every teenager went through; instead they were frightening ones that caused him to seem like someone who was not himself.

And it was frightening to watch him deteriorate into someone who she didn't know.

"I know, thanks Lavi." Feeling a bit rude to her friend, but like she was going to combust if she continued to sit there and pretend that things were alright when they weren't. Wondering when she had become a person who was so eager to hide her emotions, she bid Lavi farewell. "I'll talk to you soon; I just need to go practice a bit." Was her promise to the other exorcist.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Lenalee." Lavi said, not only worried for Allen, but for Lenalee as well. "The beansprout better get home soon." He said quietly to himself as he returned to his plate of meat.

--

Later that night as Lenalee practiced, the notes of a somber tune on the piano came through the walls of her room. Heart racing, she stopped training and ran out of the room, punching bag still swinging from the final time that she had kicked it.

'_Allen-kun!_' was her only thought as she ran through the hallways of the Order until she reached the place where the Ark was. The music grew louder and louder as she got closer and then, without much though, she stepped into the vehicle and followed the tune of the piano through the white city.

Finally, and with great difficulties, she reached the room where Allen was, plunking softly on the piano that sat in it. For a moment she stood silent in the doorway, just watching him. The concentration in his playing was almost frightening. There were depths to the notes that he made that carried more of an emotion than Lenalee's words ever could.

"Allen-kun…" She whispered to herself, taking a step back from the doorway, ready to leave him be.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Allen looked over at Lenalee. Her face got red. "Lenalee?" He asked, getting up from his bench and walking over to her.

The way he looked signified the same old Allen; the one who she had been through so much with and had promised to always be there for her if she needed it. But in his eyes there was something else; a sort of pain that had not been there a few months ago. "Hello Allen," Quietly, she spoke to the ground rather than her friend. "I heard the music and thought that you were home, so I thought that I'd come to greet you…"

Smiling, Allen embraced Lenalee. "Thank you, Lenalee." Instinctively, Lenalee closed her eyes and set her head on Allen's shoulder. For someone shorter than herself, he was very big, in some ways. When they had first met she had thought that he was so small, but now she depended upon him for so much that it felt like he was miles taller than her.

When at last they let go, Allen invited her into the room. "Come and sit, we can talk for a bit; it's been a while since we've had any time together." Tentatively she walked into the room and sat on the couch while Allen made the moves to sit next to her.

"Actually," She said as his body was just about to set itself down upon the couch. "Would you mind playing me a song? A lullaby, maybe?"

Looking at her for a moment, Allen had a confused look upon his face. But then he nodded slightly and sat down at the piano. From his fingertips came a song so heartbreaking and beautiful that tears fell from Lenalee's eyes.

It wasn't until Allen's lips were on her own and his sweet voice was whispering in her ear asking her to stop that she noticed that the music was gone from the background.

--

_Fin_


End file.
